


Goddess of Love

by Justicevallance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: First I would like to point out something. Kara and Alex are not sisters in this story.If you do not like the story or the direction its going DON'T READ IT. Read the TAGS, I will be changing them as the story flows.Yes, we start out with Alex and Kara but things will progress.I'm known for writing POLY Relationships.Please do not be negative in my comments as I said before if you don't like it just move on. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

\--------------Metropolis------------

"Not everyone has a Soulmate" She remembers her mother telling her. "It's rare to have more than one as well." She knew of soulmates everyone does, But no one received their mark until the age of twelve. The only reason she was even given the talk at such an early age was she had noticed her mothers mark upon her back and asked. With a soft sigh, Kara listens to Kal and Lois in what seems to be a heated argument about her mark. The mark she only received a month before her planet exploded and to which her parents never explained why they seemed so relieved yet shocked by it. Only to tell her that she would be safe on Earth with her cousin Kal and that she was to take care of him. If she was not still traumatized from losing everything she has ever known and being thrown onto a planet where all she knows is what her Pods Kryptos system had taught her she would be upset about not getting to watch Kal grow up. Who is she kidding she is upset about that too. What is she going to do now? 

Kal keeps looking over at Kara a look of worry across his features before he looks back to Lois and whispers. "Yes. I get that Lois! But what if he finds out!?"

Lois shakes her head and steps up into Kals personal pace and places her hand on his chest right over the crest. "Clark. Calm down. Take a breath. He won't find out. You plan to still take her to the Danvers?"

Kal looks defeated as his eyes fall upon Kara then to Lois again and he lets out a breath. "Yes. She will be safer. They can help her." He looks towards Kara again and knows she will be safe with the Danvers. That he has no doubt about.

Lois looks from Clark to Kara wishing he would keep Kara close yet still understands his life can be dangerous. "What about the rest?"

Clark shakes his head. "I rather not talk about it. Maybe later. I.. I just need to get her somewhere safe Lois."

Lois nods and hugs Clark before walking over to Kara yet stays back a bit as the young girl is still having troubles controlling her speed and strength. Speaking softly. "Kara. Clar...Kal is going to take you to some friends of his. May I Hug you before you go?" Lois still felt drawn to Kara and still wishes they could keep her but with Superman's enemies He is right to let her go, so there is not a connection. She gently hugs Kara hoping she won't break into tears again. "We will come visit when we can."

Kara nods to Lois and lets the woman hug her. Holding back her tears knowing she is about to lose yet another family member. At least that's what it feels like. She nods hearing Lois and doesn't really believe it. Looking to Kal, she steps up to him knowing she isn't allowed to fly she allows him to pick her up. Feeling lost and soon to be alone, she is starting to wonder when the loss will stop.

Superman picks up Kara carefully in a bridal carry and flies out the window towards Midvale.

\--------------Midvale------------

Alex peeks out her window having heard the door close, and her jaw drops seeing Superman landing outside with the little girl... 'Kara...' She stares at the girl. "Wow. Cute." She balks at herself and facepalms. Alex peaks out the window again and watches Superman take off. Mumbling under her breath. "Jackass." She still can not believe Superman is just leaving the last surviving member of his planet with her family let alone his own cousin!. Scowling at how heartless that asshat can be she gets up from her seat and opens her door walking down the stairs to go meet Kara.

Kara had been blocking out all the noise as best she can her head is pounding and she just wants to lay down and cry. She looks up to the woman, Eliza who is holding her hands out to her. She shakes her head slightly and looks to the ground with a soft sigh. Afraid she would crush the human. 'What is Kal thinking? How are these people going to be safe around me?' She looks up and notices a young girl around her age. 'Alex...' well earth age up in the window. She blinks and tilts her head when the curtain closes and adverts her attention to her cousin as he says goodbye. Giving one last strong hug which for all she knows is the last real hug she will get or give she puts as much strength into it as she can before she hears Kal gasps and asks her to loosen up. She pulls her arms away from him and frowns. ~Sorry Kal. I forgot. I... I just wanted one last hug.~ Tears streak down her cheeks, and she runs for the house accidentally using her speed she stops before running into the door and swallows wiping her eyes.

Kal sighs and wipes a tear from his eye watching Kara runoff. He looks to the Danvers and nods. "Thank you for doing this. I Just need to know she is safe."

Eliza didn't miss that Superman had to gasp for air when Kara had held him and she arches her brow. "We will do as you have asked. Help her learn her powers as we did for you. It seems she is stronger. I Hope you will still visit anytime you wish Clark." She smiles looking into his eyes. "We will treat her as if she were our own daughter Clark."

Clark nods with a slight smile not having it in himself to really smile feeling horrible for having to pawn off Kara to another family. Knowing she needs her real family but unable to do so because of the danger. "Thank you. I will. Just not for awhile. Try not to get too attached. When Diana returns, she will come for her." He lifts into the air giving one last look towards Kara before disappearing into the sky.

Jeremiah slides an arm around his wife's waist and holds her close walking with her to the house where Kara is standing outside looking at her shoes. Keeping his voice quiet as they approach. "Kara. I can not say I know what your feeling. But if you need to talk. We are here for you. Anything you need that we are able to give. Just ask. For now, Maybe you would like to rest?"

Kara looks up listening to Jeremiah, and she is relieved they are going to let her just lay down. She follows them into the house and finds the girl from the window at the bottom of the stairs. Looking back down at her feet she shuffles her right foot shyly and waits for direction.

Eliza whispers softly loud enough for her daughter and husband to hear yet light enough to hopefully not hurt Karas' ears. "This is Alex. Our daughter. She can help you as well if you ask." Looking at Alex, she smiles softly still looking a bit worried. "Alex I know we talked about it and you more than likely remember, But whisper if you talk. No yelling in the house or anywhere around Kara until we can help her regulate her senses." She moves to Alex and hugs her then moves to hug Kara but thinks better of it thinking it best to let her come to them. She steps back and notices the sad look in Alex's eyes and can tell she feels for the girl already. She smiles happily to have brought up such a compassionate and strong daughter.

Alex bites her lower lip and then releases it looking to Kara after the reminder from her mom. Whispering softly. "I can take you to our room if you like? I hope you don't mind sharing?"

Kara blinks hearing Alex's voice, and her heart skips a beat. She looks at Alex and nods slowly still trying to hold back her tears. Following Alex up the stairs to their room careful not to touch anything fearing she might crush it.

Alex closes the door carefully once they are inside and points to the bed with new sheets and smiles keeping her tone soft. "That's your bed. Ummm. I am guessing we need to go out to get you some clothing. I'm sure mom already plans on it after you settle in." Alex quietly watches Kara crawl into the bed as if she is crawling on eggshells. Her eyes brows shoot up figuring out its because Kara is afraid of breaking something. She blinks and relaxes in case Kara looks at her. "Do... Do you want me to go? Or stay? I mean. I... " She sighs and grabs a teddy bear from her bed and holds it out to Kara before whispering. "Kara... If you want. You can have this. It's something you can hug and not worry about... Well. I mean if .. hmm. " 

Kara listens to Alex and finds the fidgeting and rambling to be cute and smiles just slightly. Whispering as not to hurt her own ears, she nods to Alex and very slowly and carefully takes the teddy bear. "Not worry about crushing?" she nods sadly and then gives a sad smile looking at Alex. "Thank you."

Alex sighs softly. Her heart flutters hearing Kara's voice and the accent. "You can keep it. Maybe give it a name? It can help you sleep. I have one too. I hold it when I am feeling down and talk to it. It helps sometimes." She catches herself rambling and blushes lightly.

Kara hugs the bear carefully just barely and curls up on the bed hiding her face in the back of the bear and whispers. "Stay." Finding Alex's rambling endearing.

Alex moves to her own bed and crawls into it pulling the covers over herself resting her head on the pillow and silently watching Kara for a bit before falling asleep.

\--------------------------------

Hearing a soft whimper, Alex opens her eyes looking at Kara's bed she doesn't see the girl. Then hearing the whimper again she looks up and finds Kara floating near the ceiling. Her eyes go wide, and her jaw drops before she gathers herself and her brows furrow seeing Kara seems to be having a bad dream. Moving quietly so not to frighten the girl she stands and reaches up slowly grasping the edges of the blanket that is still wrapped around Kara. She slowly brings Kara back down towards her and looks at her features a soft frown upon her own as she lightly brushes a stray hair from Karas' face.

Kara opens her eyes feeling someone touch her face and finds Alex tucking some hair behind her ear. She swallows watching the girl quietly her eyes trailing over her features only to meet her eyes.

Alex stays silent and carefully maneuvers Kara's hovering form back into her bed. Once she is back down and seems to stop floating, she bites her lower lip staring into her eyes unable to move or think.

Kara blushes softly at the way Alex is looking at her. She licks her bottom lip seeing Alex biting her lower lip and takes in a breath having not known she was holding her breath. She carefully lets it out, and a bit of frost flows from her lips towards Alex. She clamps her jaw and lips shut and looks worried watching Alex. Shrinking back towards the wall almost putting a dent in it but stops herself before any damage can happen.

Alex shivers feeling the frosty breath come from Kara and bites her inner cheek seeing Kara's worried look and the quick movement. She steps carefully forward and slowly reaches out picking up the bear she gave Kara. Placing a soft kiss on the bear's forehead and giving it a hug she slowly hands it out to Kara as she whispers. "Until your comfortable. I'll give you hugs and kisses this way."

Kara watches Alex's lips touch the bear's forehead and then the gentle hug. She tilts her head in confusion then blushes hearing Alex's words. She gives a slight nod taking the Bear gently from Alex and whispers in her soft accent. "Thank you." She kisses the Bears forehead where Alex had and hugs it watching Alex.

Alex blushes watching Kara kiss the bear where she had and moves back into her own bed pulling the covers over herself controlling the need to shiver from the frost breath not wanting Kara to retreat any more than she has. She curls up on the bed looking into Kara's eyes and the endless beautiful blue she is transfixed by.

Kara's can't seem to pull away from looking into Alex's soft brown eyes. Feeling her heart beating in her chest, she tilts her head just slightly hearing Alex's heartbeat at the same rhythm as her own. 'Maybe I haven't lost everything.' Closing her eyes not ready to deal what she thinks might be happening she rolls over placing her back to Alex and silently cries.

Alex watches Kara roll over and hears her softly crying. A tear rolls down her cheek as she feels her heart breaking for the girl. Closing her eyes, she whispers barely audible. "Good night Kara."

\---------3 Years Later---------

Alex and Kara had just arrived from school and were putting their backpacks upstairs. Alex smiles watching Kara putting her backpack on the dresser only to turn towards her and opens her arms for a hug. Alex steps into Kara's arms and wraps her arms around Kara giving her a tight hug as tight as she can.

Kara sighs feeling Alex's hug and smiles barely closing her own arms to give Alex a barely there hug still afraid to hurt the girl, But love's the hugs. 

Alex pulls from the hug and tilts her head. "So What are we going to watch today?"

Kara opens the door carefully and smiles. "Let us watch the next season of Once upon a time." Bouncing on her heels slightly excited to see what happens next.

Alex giggles at Kara's excitement and goes out the door and down the stairs. "Okay. I'll set it up." Alex moves to the couch and lays down placing her back on the arm of the couch and turns on the TV and Netflix finding Once upon a time.

Kara grabs two cups of water from the Kitchen being very careful as she moves. Carrying them into the living room, she sets them on the table by Alex and carefully takes her usual seat between Alex's legs pulling the throw from the back of the couch and covering them. 

Alex slides her arms around Kara and cuddles with her as the show starts to play. "What do you like about the show?"

Kara looks over her shoulder at Alex and smiles. "Some of the characters have powers! They are learning how to use them like I am. It's nice to see even if it is not real." 

Alex smiles slightly having not thought about that. "Well, your learning fast Kara."

Kara nods slightly and looks back to the Tv until she hears the sound of air cutting swiftly then a thump. Looking to the door, she arches her brow. "I wonder who it is."

Alex shrugs. "I'm not expecting anyone." 

A knock on the door sounds through the house. 

Kara gets up carefully to let Alex up.

Alex gets up and gently takes Kara's hand squeezing it before releasing it. "I'm sure it's just a package or something."

Kara looked doubtful hearing the heartbeat on the other side of the door.

Standing on the other side of the door Diana sighs hoping things will go smoothly. Worried Clark's cousin maybe too attached to the family she has been staying with and not prepared for whats about to happen. When the door opens her eyes fall upon a young girl with short brown hair with red highlights. Her heart skips a beat, and she takes in a breath. 'Alex.' She flinches slightly internally wondering why that name popped into her head.

Opening the door Alex first see's breasts in a metal sort of armor then her eyes trail up slowly and her jaw drops as her eyes go wide. 'Diana' "Uhhhhh"

Kara looks confused at Alex's reaction and moves towards the door looking over Alex's shoulder she blinks. 'Diana.' Her eyes dart from Diana to Alex, and she furrows her brows. "Um. Can we help you?"

Diana hears an angelic voice with a soft accent, and she looks towards the other girl. 'Kara' She takes in another breath and feels like her heart skip. "Kara." She looks at the other girl and smiles "Alex?" Asking on a hunch of the other girls name as it seems to have popped into her head. 

Alex opens the door to let Diana in and looks at Kara. "She's Wonder Woman. THE Wonder Woman." She bounces on her heels looking from Kara then to Diana with dreamy eyes.

Kara arches her brow and looks at Diana then back to Alex watching the way she is acting. Not sure she likes it and not sure why she feels like that. She pushes her feels aside and looks back to Diana. "This has to do with Kal?"

Diana looks back and forth between the two girls and then settles on Kara hearing her. "Yes and no. Kal Asked me to train you. I can tell from your reactions he has not spoken to you about this?"

Kara slowly shakes her head no.

Alex looks to Kara. "Wow, your gonna train with Wonder Woman." She looks at Diana. "Where are you going to stay while you are training her?"

Diana's eyes almost water at the thought of having to break this girls heart. Clearing her throat, she sighs. "I'm sorry, But kara has to come with me to Themyscira."

Kara takes a step back and straightens her back. "NO!"

Diana flinches at that and thinks she is going to have to smack Clark upside the head for this. Looking at Alex, she frowns slightly seeing the tears forming in the girl's eyes. She is going to smack Clark up and down the coastline. "Kara. It is not safe here for us to train. What we can do... You have to understand. It can hurt people."

Alex Launches herself at Kara and holds her tightly. "You can't take her! you will have to take me too!"

Kara holds as still as she can so not to hurt Alex wanting to hold her as well but so afraid. Then catching her own thoughts, she frowns with ears in her eyes she looks at Diana and nods once. Before looking to Alex. "Alex."

Diana stands back watching the girls and then seeing Kara understands and the strength there she smiles softly nodding in return. 'She is so much stronger than I ever was.'

Alex looks to Kaara and can tell she has made a decision. "Why?" crying now she hugs Kara as tight as she can. 

Kara wants to hug Alex and moves her arms to do so but just barely holding her. "Just think Alex. I'll be able to hold you. Really hold you without fear of hurting you." She leans in placing a barely-there kiss on Alex's forehead for the first time. "I'll come back." She looks at Diana slowly releasing Alex from her arms.

Alex kisses Kara's forehead after she is released. "Promise."

Kara smiles with tears in her eyes. "I Promise you Alex. I will come back."

Diana bites her lower lip watching the exchange. "Maybe Alex can Visit in time."

Alex's eyes dart to Diana and she sniffles. "Really?"

Diana nods. "I'll clear it through my mother. I do not see why not."

Alex moves from Kara and hugs Diana. "Okay. But she better not be harmed!"

Diana chews the inside of her cheek unable to make that promise because training you do tend to get hurt. "We will try. No one can promise they will not get hurt. But we can promise to try not to get hurt."

Kara sighs and moves from the pair. "I will get my things."

Diana looks from Alex to Kara. "Don't worry about clothing Kara. Just bring whats needed."

Alex arches her brow shooting a look at Diana. "Why no clothing?"

Diana looks at Alex and smiles. "We have special clothing where I am from. Harder to tear or get dirty."

Alex narrows her eyes at Diana. "Hum. At least let her take a few pairs of clothing so that she has something from here."

Diana nods. "That is fine." She sighs watching the girls go upstairs feeling like her heart is tearing into two. 'All over the plant. I'm going to tear him a new one.'

Alex runs upstairs to where Kara is and finds her crying as she packs. 

Looking up Kara sniffles seeing Alex. "I'm going to miss you."

Alex moves to the bed and grabs the bear hugging it tightly and kissing it all over, Then goes to her closet and grabs some of her own clothing she knows Kara likes. Holding them out to her. "Take this. Remember to come back." clinches her jaw to try and be strong for Kara.

Kara takes the clothing and nods slowly seeing Alex trying to be strong. "I will."

\--------------Themyscira------------

Landing on the beach, Kara had her gaze down at the sand. Still heartbroken from having to leave Alex, holding her backpack carefully she stares at Diana's heels as she walks following her.

Diana furrows her brows landing in front of her mother at the beach. Before her mother can speak, she shakes her head no looking sad as she walks past her.

Hippolyta's smile falls from her features seeing her daughter sad for the first time in centuries. She looks at the girl carrying her backpack with tears trailing down her cheek, and she shifts moving out of the way as they walk past her. 'Poor thing.'

Diana leads Kara into the palace and down the halls shooting looks at anyone who comes near them to scare them off. She thinks Kara has had enough for one day and she can't stand to have the girl have to deal with anything else today.

Kara stares at the ground watching as feet shuffle out of the way and towards the walls. Then she hears the whispers and flinches as the sympathy. She doesn't want it. She just wants to get all of this over with so she can go back home.

Diana stops at the door and looks over her shoulder feeling Kara walk into her. With a soft smile, she opens the door seeing the apology on the girl's lips halt.

Kara accidentally walks into Diana, and she was about to say sorry when she noticed Diana didn't even flinch she just looks at her and smiles. Looking a bit confused Kara walks into the room looking at Diana. "y... Are you not hurt? I mean... I walked into you."

Diana smiles a bit more looking to Kara. "People from here are Stronger than most humans. I would say I am surprised your cousin hadn't told you about my people and me before he sent me to get you. But he is such a flake I am really not surprised."

Kara gawks at Diana. 

The smile drops off her face, and she looks worried. "Kara?"

Kara blinks and then takes in a breath then turns her head to let it out just in case, Yet nothing frosty. "So, When Alex said your Wonder Woman. That means you are?"

Diana smirks and walks to Kara but stays out of her personal space. "I have helped people like your Cousin, But if you are asking if I am alien, I'm not."

Kara sighs and nods. "okay so Just Human but stronger?"

Diana shakes her head slightly. "No. I was made of clay by my mother. Brought to life by Zeus."

Kara's jaw drops she had read about Zeus then she arches her brow and places her hands on her hips letting her bag drop to the floor. "Okay, you're putting me on. 'I said that right yeah?' I mean that's all fairy tales."

Diana shakes her head. "Myth by human standards, But It is real. Every myth has a bit of fact to it. The Gods and Goddess are real." She leans down picking up Kara's backpack and places it on the bed.

Kara's mind goes into overdrive, and she gasps. "So.. So you're a Goddess!?"

Diana blushes hearing that and shifts slightly. "I mean I have been called that, but I am not sure. As I said I was made from clay and Zeus brought me to life."

Kara facepalms.

Diana bites her lower lip to keep from snickering at the girl's reaction. Also happy to see she has taken her mind off things even if it is for the moment.

Kara looks at Diana and takes a breath. "APHRODITE The goddess of love was, according to some, a daughter of Zeus and the Titaness Dione (most accounts, however, say she was born in the sea from the severed genitals of Ouranos). " She blushes brightly having had to say THAT word and looks at Diana. "She is a goddess. Born from well, Yeah not gonna say that word again." She shifts blushing again and looks at Diana. "She came from the sea in a shell. She is the Goddess of Love. So you were born from Clay given life from Zeus. That makes you a Goddess. right?"

Diana ponders that logic and looks to Kara. "Kal never told me you were so not just smart and beautiful, but you are very smart for your age." She swallows having heard what she just said. 'By the Gods, she is only 15.'

Kara blushes hearing that and moves to her bed moving her bag and pulling out items setting them on the bed. She bites her lower lip holding the bear and thinks of Alex. Trying not to cry again she looks at Diana. "When do we start?"

\--------------Stanford Three Years Later ------------

Alex was sitting in the drunk tank glaring at the wall. She had been out drinking away her feelings, which in retrospect seemed never to help really. This time tho she got a DUI and now was stuck here and definitely didn't want to call her mom. That's a discussion she really doesn't want to go through again. Leaning forward placing her head in her hands she mumbles "Fuck my life." She missed Kara so much it hurts too much. Snapping her head up when she hears the door close she looks at a rather built made before her.

"Alex Danvers. Ph.D. at Stanford." He stands at the bars looking down at her and arches his brow at her. "Kara would not be happy with you in here."

Alex jumps from her seat and launches at the bars towards the man. "Who are you!? Why are you here!? What do you want!? Where are you going with this?!" She grinds her teeth her mind going full speed wondering how this person knows about Kara. She observes his suit and stance. ' Military' She watches him shift and observing her. 'Special training.' She tilts her head narrowing her eyes and staring him down. "Answer"

Hank smirks reading her mind. ' Impressive.' All very good Questions Miss Danvers." He steps into her reach without flinching. "How would you like to get out of here? I can have your record erased. Come work for me."

Alex steps back and squints her eyes at him. "Answer my questions first."

Hank flicks his eyes to the cameras then to Alex.

She notices the look and looks to the cameras. "Get me out of her first. No promises until you answer my questions."

Hank nods then knocks on the door to the cells and walks out.

Alex sits down on the bench and sighs. "What mess have I gotten myself into."

\-------------DEO-----------

Alex follows Hank into the DEO and looks at the logo of the black ops group. "So you cage them."

Hank stops and turns looking at Alex. "Only the bad ones."

Alex looks sidelong at Hank and then observes the movements around the place then grunts.

Hank sighs and steps closer to Alex. "You can back out still if you wish Alex."

Alex looks at Hank and looks around again. 'I better stay. If they ever go after Kara, I would know it and be able to get to her first.' "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Hank had read her mind and kept himself from rolling his eyes at the thought. 'At least I know if the shit hits the fan I have someone who I can trust.' He motions for Alex to follow him and he leads her to the training room. "You will be here at least 6 hours a day training with myself and other agents. You will also spend time in the labs. Your free time is your own. No drinking." He narrows his eyes at her on the last bit. "If you feel like drinking bring your ass here and work it out." He points to the mats where two of the agents are sparing.

Alex looks from the mat to hank and nods. "Yes, sir."

Needless to say, Alex spent much of her free time on that sparing mat.


	2. Aphrodite

\---------Themyscira 2 years Later----------

Kara hit the ground hard and quickly jumps to her feet holding her sword and shield in her defensive stance. Watching as Diana circles her.

"You can do this Kara. Quit holding back!" She lunges at Kara bring her sword towards her midsection.

Kara growls in frustration and deflects the attack grabbing Diana's wrist with her shield arm and brings her elbow down on Diana's jaw.

Diana shakes off the blow and pushes Kara away. "KARA STOP HOLDING BACK!" She throws her sword and shield down and runs at Kara using her full speed.

Kara blinks in shock seeing Diana moving so fast she dodges her right fist watching it for a split second only for it to speed up and smack her in the head. Kara squeaks and goes rolling about twenty feet along the sparing arena and comes to a stop sitting up with a look of shock on her face.

Diana walks over to Kara and sighs holding out her hand. "I told you, Kara. For the last few years. I've been telling you. I can handle it. You don't have to hold back with me." Helping Kara to her feet, she picks up the weapons and shields.

Kara snaps out of it as Diana helps her up. "All this time... You have been holding back!"

Diana's jaw drops she cannot believe Kara had the gall to say that. "So have you!"

Kara flinches and looks down and nods. "Your right. I'm Sorry. I just didn't want to hurt you. I'm still worried about hurting people." 'Especially people I love.'

Diana sighs and nods. "I get it. I was the same way." She walks to Kara and places her hand lightly on the girl's shoulder. "Kara your twenty now. You're all grown up. You need to learn that holding back is only going to keep you from Alex."

Kara flinches hearing that and nods slowly. "I won't hold back anymore."

Diana smiles at her yet internally frowns. "Good. We will pick it up again tomorrow. Next week is your last test."

Kara blinks and looks at Diana. "It is!?" She bounces on her heels then hugs Diana tightly. "OH, thank you, Diana!"

Diana smiles and nods. 'I'm going to miss her.'

Kara arches her brow watching Diana and feels her heart breaking at the thought of losing Diana. She has grown used to having her around. "Diana?" 

Diana takes in a breath and looks to Kara trying to keep the smile on her face. "Yes?"

Kara can tell the smile is forced and frowns slightly. "When I leave. You are coming with me right?"

Diana nods. "Yes, I will take you to Alex."

Kara bites the corner of her lower lip. "Diana. Will you stay with us?"

Diana blinks and looks at Kara arching her brow. "What?"

Kara smiles "You have to stay with us."

Diana shook her head slightly trying to make sure she heard that right. "You want me to stay with you?"

Kara rolls her eyes and nods. "Of course. Your one of my Soulmates."

Diana drops the sword and shield and gawks at Kara. "WHAT!?"

Kara flinches at the shout not ready for that reaction, and she tilts her head. "You're a Goddess Diana. I'm sure you know what soulmates are. Haven't you felt it?"

Diana has felt it, but she just gawks at Kara unable to speak, then she pulls her eyes from Kara and screams. "APHRODITE!!"

Kara blinks and then hears a crackle and feels energy she jumps to the side and squeaks seeing a beautiful woman appear in front of her and Diana. "Oh RAO!"

Aphrodite looks at Kara and smirks. "Ohh no dear, I'm Aphrodite."

Diana taps Aphrodite on the shoulder and glares at the woman. "What did you do Aphrodite.?" Her teeth are clenched together.

Kara just looks back and forth between Diana and Aphrodite then she opens her mouth to intervene, but is stopped.

Aphrodite smiles at Kara and shakes her head at her once, with a soft barely there whisper. "Not yet dear." she winks at her and looks back at Diana. "Now Diana, is this really the reaction you want to be having hearing your Soulmates with such a beautiful and loving woman?"

Diana looks from Aphrodite and then settles down seeing Kara. She looks back to Aphrodite. "Explain please."

Kara blushes watching them and decides she better sit down for this. She moves to the bench and motions for the other two to come sit with her.

Aphrodite smiles and sits to the side on a separate bench in the circle of six. "Thank you, Kara." She looks back to Diana. "I knew long ago that Kara would come here. As a matter of fact, I knew three thousand years ago."

Diana arches her brow slowly at that. "And you didn't tell me then because?"

Kara does a double take and looks at Diana with shock. "How old are you!?"

Aphrodite giggles and claps her hands together once. Tickled pink at the question and reaction. "Oh yes, Diana lets tell the poor girl how old you are."

Diana glares at Aphrodite and then sighs looking to Kara. "I lost count after five thousand years."

Kara's eyes go wide, and she almost bites her tongue to keep her jaw from dropping. "wow thatsssss..."

Diana shoots Kara a look. "Don't.. you dare.."

"oll....." Kara still in shock.

Diana glares. "Kara"

"old... Like really really old." Kara just sits in fascination at how well Diana looks. She blushes looking her over. 'Very well together' "Wait a minute... Does that mean your?"

Aphrodite giggles and nods. "She is Immortal! Isn't that great!? Now you have someone to be with that you will never lose and Diana will .." She looks at Diana and gulps.

Diana is glaring Dagger at Aphrodite. "Explain... Now."

Aphrodite nods and shifts slightly. "Well, I was told not to tell you. At that time you were So alone. You didn't want to be around people. For the longest time, we all were worried you would do anything to just end it all."

Kara looks at Diana with tears in her eyes and whispers. "No." 'Not wanting to imagine a world without Diana in it.'

Diana sighs and looks at Kara. "I wouldn't do that." She looks at Aphrodite. "I wouldn't do that."

Aphrodite arches her brow about to say something.

Diana glares once again to cut off what Aphrodite is about to say. "Tell me."

Aphrodite sighs and looks between the two before letting her gaze fall on Kara. "Rao came to me."

Karas jaw drops, and she is very much speechless.

Aphrodite gives her a small smile then looks to Diana. "Your father and mother as well."

Diana flinches. "It was arranged."

Aphrodite shakes her head. "No really. You and the others are free to do as you please. But your Soul mark." She looks at Kara.

Kara adverts her eyes and looks at the ground then to Diana and blushes before looking to Aphrodite. 

Aphrodite smiles. "It has her name doesn't it?"

Kara nods blushing red as she looks to Diana.

Diana looks confused. "What mark?"

Aphrodite scoffs. "None of your business yet Diana. The soulmark of a Kryptonian is the ultimate Soulbond. Maybe not now, But in the future, You two will be together. A Kryptonian soulmark is blessed." She winks at Kara."

Kara sighs and nods with a blush. "All that is mine is yours as well as what is yours is mine."

Diana blinks. "Wait. That means what now?"

Aphrodite grins watching Kara fidget. Then looks at Diana. "After your consummation of all of your love." She side glances at Kara before looking back at Diana. "And boy do I mean all. All your love will share everything. Your Immortal Diana. Kara has powers, but in this bonding, all the weakness will be for naught."

Kara fidgets watching them. 

Diana nods slowly. "So, your saying Kara will not be affected by Kryptonite?"

Aphrodite claps her hands and smiles brightly. "Give this woman a prize!"

Kara just shakes her head and facepalms before looking at Diana. "Is she always like this?"

Diana sighs and nods. "Usually much worse."

Aphrodite scoffs. "HEY! Not cool." She looks at Kara and smirks. "So you gonna tell her?"

Kara freezes in place, and her eyes go wide.

Diana looks at Kara and looks a bit worried. "Tell me what?"

Kara looks at Aphrodite. "I think you're changing the subject. You never answered the question fully. Nice try."

Aphrodite bristles and shakes her head slightly taking in a breath. "Touche." She looks to Diana. "Rao came to me as well as your parents. Told me of what was going to happen to the planet." She looks to Kara with sad eyes and then back to Diana. "There was nothing we could do. So when we found out about all of this Three thousand years ago. I came up with Soulmates."

Kara just shouldn't be shocked anymore by what comes out of Aphrodite's mouth, but seriously it should not surprise her that Aphrodite came up with soulmates.

Diana arches her brow. "and?"

Aphrodite just looks at Diana. "I tell you I came up with soulmates and that's all you have to say?"

Diana rolls her eyes. "Oh, course the Goddess of love came up with Soulmates."

Kara smirks at Diana having had the same thought.

Aphrodite preens. "Well yes. Of course. Anyways. We started to give soulmarks to the Kryptonians, With one exception." She looks at Kara and smiles. "Your Soulmark is special in many ways. One is that you have more than one or two soulmates."

Diana's mouth slowly opens then closes, then opens, then closes again.

Kara blushes watching the display.

Aphrodite winks at Kara once again then looks to Diana. "Diana. Being as your one of Kara's soulmates you too shall receive a mark on your back.

Diana looks at Kara. "So that's why I have not seen it. You are always keeping you back away from me when we spar. I just thought you were ticklish!"

Aphrodite giggles.

Kara coughs. "Well, I am that too. I just didn't want to scare you seeing your name on my back. "

Diana smirks. "Or the other names."

Aphrodite smiles. "Diana. Believe me when I say this. When we made Kara's soulmark, it was with all of you in mind. Think of it like this. You will never be alone again." She snickers. "So very much not alone. Oh, my Rao! when he suggested..." She stops laughing at the look she is getting.

Diana is glaring at Aphrodite and grinds her teeth. "Suggested what."

Kara sighs feeling like maybe Diana is very unhappy with her and who she is to be with. "You are unhappy with me."

Aphrodite frowns and looks hurt hearing Kara and then she glares at Diana.

Diana flinches and then looks a bit scared having never got that look from Aphrodite. She looks to Kara and shakes her head. "No Kara. I'm just. Its just confusing for me. I had set walls around my heart to keep from getting hurt. Believe it or not. Since the moment I met you and Alex They have been tearing down."

Kara blinks. "Alex?"

Aphrodite smirks. "That one was my find. I saw her life in the sea of souls and knew she was perfect for you both. Born to be human with the heart of a hero. She will put her life on the line to save you and come out a little scared but always stronger. She will stop at nothing to keep you safe yet always do what is of your heart. She was quite frankly made for you all."

Diana blinks at that. "Both."

Kara smiles shyly at Diana. 

Aphrodite grins. "I meant what I said. ALL. As I said. Karas mark is special as is she. Right now. You know of Kara and Alex. The others you will meet along your journey together. The day will come when you will all be together, and the mark will bond you all forever. This earth will never have to fear what had happened to Krypton. "

Kara looks at Aphrodite with tears in her eyes happy with that knowledge. She will never have to fear to lose her home as long as she and her soulmates are together. She looks at Diana and smiles the brightest smile she has since before her planet exploded.

Diana just stares at Kara and her walls all fall from her heart seeing that smile. Never having seen something so beautiful in her life she wipes a tear from her eye and bites her inner cheek before looking at Aphrodite. "Kara was made in the birthing matrix."

Aphrodite bites her lower lip. "Yes."

Kara looks confused by the way that's come up. "So?"

Diana smiles at Kara then looks at Aphrodite. "Kara is Special."

Aphrodite nods blushing

Kara looks confused between them. "Whats going on?"

Diana sighs and turns to Kara taking her hand, Then looks to Aphrodite.

Aphrodite nods. "I think I should tell her."

Kara looks at Aphrodite thinking a bomb is gonna be dropped in her lap because Diana needs to hold her hand for this.

Aphrodite takes in a breath and sighs. "You have a few parents."

Kara tilts her head looking at Aphrodite as if she grew a second head.

Diana rubs Karas hand lightly.

Aphrodite blushes. "Can you not see the resemblance?"

Karas' eyes go wide, and she jumps to her feet. "WHAT!?"

Diana bites her lip watching.

Aphrodite stands and takes the one step to be closer to Kara. "You are the daughter of Alura and Zor El, But you are also the daughter of myself and Rao."

Kara just stands to try to process this information.

Diana sits quietly waiting for it.

Kara turns quickly around looking at Aphrodite. "That means Diana and I are related!?"

Aphrodite blinks. "That's what you got from this?!"

Diana facepalms. "No Kara." She looks at Aphrodite. "Calm down."

Kara sits relieved by that news. "Okay. I'm just confused. Zeus made you both."

Aphrodite smiles. "Yes. But we are not related. He used his powers to bring us to life. Diana was born from her mother's love. I was born from my mother's love." She glares at Diana not wanting her to say anything about testicles.

Dina smirks

Kara rolls her eyes. "I know what you were made from. So I am a part granddaughter to testicles. Great."

Diana bursts out laughing and holding her stomach. 

Aphrodite just shakes her head. "Lets just not spread that rumor sweetheart. So now you know. Your not only Kryptonian but part Goddess."

Kara grins happily seeing Diana actually laughing freely. "And Testicles. Let us not forget that... Hey, maybe this explains why all the names are women!"

Diana stops laughing and does a double take. "Wait, what?"

Aphrodite laughs at Diana's reaction. "Wow, this day just keeps getting better and better. I'm happy I kept my promise to Rao."

Kara looks at Aphrodite and bites her lower lip. "Is... Is he still."

Aphrodite smiles. "He is alive. He can only take human form every once in a blue moon as humans say."

Kara smiles happy to hear that. "That's wonderful."

Diana smiles watching them. "Kara. "

Kara smiles looking to Diana. "Hum?"

Aphrodite sits down once again knowing where this bit is going.

Diana moves close to Kara and slides her hands over the girl's hips pulling her close. "Like Aphrodite. You changed the subject."

Kara gulps feeling Diana so close and for once it not being in a spar but something more intimate. A bit dazed she looks lost in Diana's eyes. "Huh?"

Aphrodite smiles watching them happy things seem to be working out.

Diana leans in and whispers in Karas' ear. "How many."

Kara blinks and shivers at Diana's proximity and gently steps back from her hands not wanting to but worried she wouldn't be able to stand her ground if she stays in her arms. "A few." She tilts her chin up as if to say that's the final word on the subject.

Aphrodite smiles and decides to step in. "Diana. All that matters right now is you have Kara. You also will have Alex soon. The others will come when the time is right." She bites her lip to keep from cracking a joke about the come part in that sentence.

Diana knows Aphrodite too well and rolls her eyes at her biting her lip. "Fine. This mark. I will be getting one as will the others correct?"

Aphrodite nods. "As well as the gifts each person will bring." She smirks mischievously.

Kara has never seen that look but she can tell something is up.

Diana narrows her eyes looking at Aphrodite in thought she then arches her brow and smiles.

Aphrodites smirk drops off her face. 

Diana tilts her head. "They are all special."

Kara looks back and forth once again and is starting to think Diana is some master at Aphrodite reading.

Aphrodite nods. "Yes. You were born from your mother's love and the power of Zeus. Kara born of Alura and Zor-El of Krypton as well as myself and Rao. Alex born of the love of Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers" She smirks. "As well as Athena and Eros."

Diana's eyes go wide. "Your son!?"

Kara blinks. "Wait, what? What do you mean son?"

Aphrodite rolls her eyes. "Yes, Eros my son. Do I have to explain all of this again? You were all born from POWER not actually us. None of you are related, just BLESSED."

Kara sighs softly. "I am just so confused with all of this. I mean its a lot to take in."

Diana nods. "I'm even confused, but I understand as well. Does that make sense?"

Aphrodite shakes her head. "Imagine how we all felt as we were doing this and I was appointed the one to explain all of this. They just knew Diana would blow her top and yell for me." She relaxes out on the bench stretching her legs to the side slightly.

Kara bites her lower lip thinking she has seen a statue of Aphrodite in that exact position in a book.

Diana snickers seeing what Kara sees.

Aphrodite rolls her eyes knowing why they are laughing. "I really feel comfortable like this."

Kara giggles with a bright smile.

Diana just watches Kara and sighs. 

Aphrodite looks between the two. "I have a feeling you will call me once again when you spring this on Alex. Until then. Any more questions?"

Diana looks to Kara and shakes her head.

Kara looks at Aphrodite and thinks for a moment. "So we are not all related?"

Aphrodite smiles. "Not yet." She grins wiggling her brows suggestively.

Diana stands up. "Oh, my Gods! Aphrodite just give the girl her answer."

Kara blushes having very much caught the answer.

Aphrodite winks at Kara and looks to Diana. "I think she got it. I will say it anyway. None of you are related. Once the bond has been made with all your love. Then you will more than likely wish to make it official. Do you not see it, Diana? Family by love and marriage to all of you."

Diana just blinks standing there. 

Kara blushes and speaks up. "On Krypton. You could marry whomever you loved. Not just as a couple. If you wished to married to two others or three it was allowed. Love doesn't have a limit." She looks to Aphrodite and rolls her eyes. "It is eternal."

Aphrodite smiles slowly dimming away. "I always liked that saying."

 

\-----------------------------------


End file.
